The Game
by Kuro Angales
Summary: Kenshin is ready to leave Sanosuke and marry Kaoru.... when he finds her sleeping with Saitou! What will he do about it? I changed the rating because people said I should ^^;
1. Caught In The Act

Author's Notes: This is a revenge type fic... its gonna get darker... Kaoru/Saitou, SanoxKen. The chapters are gonna be a little short. I'll try to be more descriptive... The song is gonna continue through the chapters. Please review/flame. Flames will be used to roast my victims though ^^;;;  
  
The Game Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Kenshin was returning home from his visit with Sanosuke. The young man had admitted his feelings for Kenshin a little too late this time. Kaoru had already set the wedding date and was busy preparing. Kenshin knew he loved the tall fighter, but he also loved Kaoru just as much. After all the confessions were said, Kenshin and Sanosuke proved their love for each other. When it was time for Kenshin to leave, he had told Sanosuke that he would not be able to show that kind of affection towards him any longer. Sanosuke had looked hurt, but understood and let Kenshin go.  
  
The short rurouni had reached the dojo in good time, although it was close to midnight. The crickets had started chirping and a crescent moon hung high in the sky. It cast a ghostly shadow over everything as he entered through the main gate. Entering the living area of the house silently, he approached Kaoru's room. A muffled gasp echoed off the walls and Kenshin quickly went to Kaoru's room. He opened the paper door just a little when he saw something very unexpected: Saitou and Kaoru in bed together.  
  
Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do Now that I have allowed you to beat me  
  
Shocked, Kenshin took a few steps back and the loose floorboard creaked under his weight. He quickly dashed into a safe hiding place and awaited Saitou's departure. The leader of the Shinsengumi squad three left quickly and Kaoru stayed in her room. Kaoru could be heard tidying up the bed and lying back down. The hitokiri in Kenshin started to bubble up beneath the surface. He fought down the beast inside him and told himself that he would take revenge later. There was a faint gold shimmering to his eyes as he went to his room and went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Kenshin did not do any of his chores and decided to sleep in. Kaoru came into his room and threw a broom at him. He woke up and grabbed it, a fierce look in his eyes. She gasped and took a step back, then he calmed down. "Gomen Kaoru-dono, I was having a nightmare de gozaru yo." She just left the room quietly, at bit stunned by his look. She should be... after what she's done...  
  
Kenshin proceeded to start his chores and went about his normal daily routine. Yahiko begged him to train with him. To Yahiko's delight, Kenshin said yes, but did not go easy with the boy. By the end of their training session, Yahiko has small bruises all over his body, but he didn't complain. Kenshin had trained with him after all.  
  
The ex-hitokiri felt like the world around him was muffled in cotton. He could see no details aside from people. Deciding it was in his best interest, he left and went to go see Sanosuke. Kaoru had crossed him and she would not be in his good graces ever again.  
  
Do you think that we could play another game Maybe I could win this time  
  
Kenshin found Sanosuke deep in thought on his futon. This was an usual sight as he entered the already ajar doorway. "Sano...." His voice was a little deeper than usual and that startled the tall fighter.  
  
"Kenshin, what happened?" Sanosuke could always tell when there was something seriously wrong with Kenshin. He could see the hitokiri laughing underneath the rurouni mask.  
  
"Kaoru... has betrayed us..." His words became darker as the hint of gold appeared in his eyes. "She was with Saitou." The rurouni slowly approached Sano with firm and deliberate steps. His face showed he was in no mood to talk about the possibilities of how or why. Kenshin looked deadly.  
  
"I understand... you can't forgive her..." It was no longer a question as Sanosuke had hoped. Indigo eyes locked with chocolate ones and all seemed to become clear what Kenshin would do. He could see that a piece of Kenshin's heart had shattered. "I'm still here for you...."  
  
Leaning over Sanosuke, he violently kissed him on the lips. His anger and passion obvious through the force of the kiss. When Kenshin drew back, his eyes were blue again. "We'll see about that Sagara..." Leaving Sanosuke a little scared and confused, he left the man's apartment and went back towards the Kamiya dojo, trying to calm himself. 


	2. Realization

Author's Notes: I hope this chapter came out a little better than the first one. I thank everyone who reads this and those who reviewed kick ass! ^_^V  
  
centerThe Game/center  
  
centerChapter 2/center  
  
iI kind of like the misery you put me through Darlin' you can trust me completely/i  
  
The next morning was like the previous. Kenshin decided he was allowed to sleep in. It felt good to give in to sleep and its calming ways. Kaoru was approaching his door again when he awoke. His body tensed up as she slid open the door. She approached cautiously and wrapped her arms around his 'sleeping' form.  
  
"Ohayo, Kenshin," she said sweetly and pecked him on the cheek. He had to force his body not to cringe away. Flashbacks of the previous night swam through his head and his eyes blinked rapidly to try and remove the image. iShe dares to touch me with the same care as what she bestows on my enemy.../i  
  
Kenshin rolled over and did not kiss her back. "Ohayo goazimasu Kaoru-dono. Sessha should start the chores," he said with clouded eyes and rose quickly from the bed, pulling the edges of his kimono tighter.  
  
"Kenshin?" she said a little confused, "You don't have to be so formal. After all, we are getting married in a few days." She tried to embrace him again and he stooped down to start rolling up the futon.  
  
"Gomen Kaoru-do.... Kaoru.. Its just a habit," he said calmly and walked out of the room.  
  
The rurouni went about his chores and helped Yahiko with his fighting skills for a while. The boy still had the marks from when Kenshin had practiced with him. Feeling a little bad that he had taken his anger out on someone, he decided only to give the boy pointers. iI don't want to waste any of my anger.../i  
  
The day continued and Kenshin went to go buy tofu as his future wife had asked. He put his sword out in a way to make the locals a little threatened. I I don't want to deal with anyone that will not help me reach my objective./i Unfortunately for Kaoru, he realized that they had boughten tofu yesterday and he started to turn around, only half way to town.  
  
When he returned, he faced an almost instant replay of the other night. Yahiko was cleaning a room in the dojo and he heard muffled screams coming from Kaoru's room. Only his senses from being a hitokiri would have allowed him to hear what Yahiko could not. Kenshin hide near the fence in the street, behind a corner. His plan worked out because he saw Saitou leaving the dojo with a satisfied smirk. The ex-hitokiri just glared at the Mibu wolf as they crossed paths.  
  
"She asked me," was all Saitou said as he continued past Kenshin. His eyes narrowed and gold started to show in his eyes as the wolf disappeared around the corner he had been hiding Wasting no more time, he walked briskly into the Kamiya dojo and straight to her room.  
  
iIt doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you Though I see you weeping so sweetly/i  
  
"Kenshin!" Karou looked frightened as she saw her soon to be hunband enter her room. She had been putting her kimono back on. Her hair was in disarray and so was the futon. He just smiled sweetly at her making sure to keep his eyes closed. "I was taking a short nap and had a nightmare." He nodded again, still smiling. "Where's the tofu?"  
  
"Aa... the tofu... Sessha realized that we have some left over tofu from yesterday, de gozaru yo," He said cheerfully and went to the kitchen to cook. Kenshin heard her weeping as he was cooking. She was crying into her pillows and seemed she was actually sorry. iNot as sorry as she will be.../i 


End file.
